narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DragonBladeJutsu/DragonBladeJutsu's blog: Not for the easily offended! A guide to not making enemies on the internet!
Hello fellow NarutoFanon users! Your friendly neighborhood Dragon here with another helpful how-to! (Or maybe not helpful but whatever) How to NOT make enemies in the internet! If you have something to say/type... Think twice! Is it inappropriate? Is it offensive to any minority/majority groups? Is it uncalled for? If you answered yes to any of the questions above then don't type it! You will regret it! You have no idea who is on the other side of that screen, and maybe don't want to find out. Criticism About to criticize? Well think twice. The last thing someone wants to hear is someone criticizing the piece they spent hours making. Unless it is asked, save the two cents. If your opinion is asked then give it but in a polite way. Instead of saying: 'This is absolute POOP! It makes no sense and have of the time it is babbling on about stuff I don't understand and it just is stupid. Throw it out!' Say: 'I found your piece was hard to follow and is in need of some editing. Other than that it was fine.' Regardless of how terrible it was deliver suggestions in a polite manner. Blogs Blogs are great ways to express your feelings, but can also be a great way for people to deliver hate. Please don't be a hate deliverer/sender. On your blogs, feel free to express your opinions about things like your life, events of great public interest (NO POLITICS!), recent Naruto related items, things like that. NEVER EVER use your blog to express a negative opinion about someone's work here on the Fanon. Your opinions will get back to the person and they will be angry. For example you don't like FireBallJutsu's (FAKE PERSON, I hope) recent chapter in his story. You write in a blog "I hate FireBallJutsu's new chapter! It was such a let down! The ending was just so dumb!" Well lo and behold he reads this article and writes "Well your stories aren't that good either." This will start an endless cycle of nasty comments. So just don't put that in there!! Shipping Ugh... I hate, hate, hate this topic! Why? Because if I express my opinions you know what will happen, right? An angry mob of messages will appear on my screen saying about how my pairing sucks, but this is an unavoidable topic so bear with me. OTPs (One True Pairings or any pairings...) OTP are little pains in the donkey butts to deal with. No matter what your pairing is, I can assure you will have a few neighsayers. With so many pairings possible it means that there will be more than one conflicting opinion. Let's say someone posted about NaruSaku (Naruto+Sakura) pairings. Someone is bound to post about how stupid NaruSaku is and how only NaruHina (Naruto+Hinata) is any good. A SasuSaku (Sasuke+Sakura) fan is going to put their two cents into the bank. Someone all for NaruKashi (Naruto+Kakashi) is going to post too. Then we will get the swarm of SasuKarrin (Sasuke+Karrin) fans yelling and having a fit. Of course the KibaTos (Kiba+Naruto) and SasuNaru (Sasuke+Naruto) are going to pitch a hiss and then we are going to the ShikaMaru (Shikamaru and Akamaru) fans involved and DON'T even get me started on the ShizuNade (Shizuna+Tsunade) people. You see how badly this turns out? Do the internet a favor and keep your pairings to yourself. In Conclusion... Use common sense on the internet! If you don't you will seem like a jerk and we really don't like jerks... Bye! Next time on DragonBladeJutsu's blog... We are going to get up close and personal with raging Tune in next time on DragonBladeJutsu's blog! Feel free to comment and leave a message! I'm outta here! DragonBladeJutsu (talk) Category:Blog posts